1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for an explosive charge, especially for an article of submunition, including a covered pouring opening arranged on a damming bottom for the casing, through which an explosive charge is poured into the casing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For submunition possessing a projectile-forming explosive charge, it is necessary to provide a comparatively large-sized pouring opening for the explosive charge. The pouring opening weakens the damming bottom. During the firing of the submunition there are encountered considerable axial forces. The closure of the pouring opening must be able to withstand the effect of these axial forces.